Serpentine Child
by TheDarkLadyOfSlytherclaw
Summary: Lily and James never died because Voldemort didn't believe in the prophecy. So Harry had a relatively normal life until James discovered he was a Parseltongue. Believing Harry to be a dark wizard he disowns the nine year old boy. Full Summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: **Lily and James never died because Voldemort didn't believe in the prophecy. So Harry had a relatively normal life until James discovered he was a Parseltongue. Believing Harry to be a dark wizard he disowns the nine year old boy and divorces she wife, taking Harry's younger sister Lilac and younger brother Andrew away.

**Pairing/s:** SS/LE, NM/LM, HP/?(Most Likely TMR I really want to do that or a Slytherin or Ravenclaw boy or girl,poll on my profile ), SB/RL, RAB (Love him)/BC Jr (they were in the same year at Hogwarts right? So it's likely their were roommates)

**Warnings:** Father/Mentor Snape, Brotherly Draco, Regulus is alive and so is Barty Crouch Jr. (because they were both bad asses), Manipulative Dumbledore, Smart! Independent! Dark! Harry, Dark! Lily (sort of), Slight Light bashing, James Potter bashing (sorry I like him but he is a light wizard so I guessed he hates all things Dark).

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Hedwig, Fred, Snape, and Regulus would not have died and Regulus would have played a huge play in the books. Oh and Harry would be in Slytherin. So Harry Potter and most of the Characters in this story belongs to her.  
><em><span>Parseltongue<span>_

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

_**Chapter One: **_

Nine year old Harry Potter and six year old Lilac Potter sat under the tree watching Andrew play Quidditch with his friends Ron Weasley who was Harry's age and David Wood who was Andrew's age seven. Harry smiled Andrew looked like a mini clone of their Dad, James Potter. Most people would say Harry looked like his father until the saw Andrew who had the same eyes, hair, and attitude as James. While Harry on the other hand was shy and quite like is little sister Lilac, who look just like his mother the only difference was Lilac had soft brown eyes and his mother had bright green.

"Harry!" Andrew cried falling off his broom. Harry quickly ran over to baby brother to see he was face to face with a beautiful black and white king cobra. Andrew was crying like a two year old and both Ron and David ran off. Harry pushed Lilac back so that she wouldn't get hurt. Harry reached his arm out grabbing his little brother shoulders pulling away slowly then he heard what sounded like a chuckle and the snake hiss:

"_What a stupid little man-child, I will eat them both."_ The snake hissed about to claim her victims.

"_Leave us alone,"_ Harry hissed at the great snake.

"_You speak!"_

"_Yes, I know you wouldn't harm a speaker"_ Harry asked pulling his arms around Andrew protectively.

"_No speaker, I will not harm you. What is your name speaker?"_

"_Harry, Harry __Po__tter."_

"_I will return to speak with you master Potter but now I must return to my master"_ the snake said the disappeared into the bushes.

Andrew wrapped his arms around the older boy and sobbed into is his chest. Ron and David both came running back with the Potter parents. James took Andrew from Harry's arms as Lily picked up Lilac who was staring at her brother with wide eyes.

"Harry, what happened" James said in an almost blaming voice. Harry hated that about is father, anytime something happen to Andrew when Harry was around it was somehow his fault.

"Andy fell off his broom and…" Harry's voice trailed off.

"And what," James said sternly.

"Harry saved me from the snake" Andrew exclaimed.

"Snake! HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT SNAKE," Lily rounded on her eldest son.

"It was huge a cobra I think, all black and white," Ron said.

"Not helping," Harry glared at the redhead who just left.

"Harry James Potter, what did you do," James scowled.

"He talked to it," Andrew said.

"WHAT," James yelled.

"Harry, he was talking to it. He was so brave," Andrew said, not knowing he was making things worst.

"We will talk more about this when we are home," James said taking Lilac from Lily and disapparated away.

"Harry are you really a Parseltongue," Lily asked taking her son.

"Do you hate me mum," Harry asked nearly in tears from his Dad's reaction.

"No, I don't hate you, I love you," Lily said wrapping her arms around the small boy.

"Mum, I didn't want you to know. I was scared, but when that snake was going to bite Andrew," Harry cried.

"Harry what you did was so brave, you saved your little brother and sister," Lily said the pride beaming from her eyes.

"Mum can we go home,"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

When they entered the house Lily knew there was something different. All the pictures of Harry where gone, Harry who had previous ran up to his room came back down in tears. Harry ran into his mothers arms crying;

"My room my entire room is empty," Harry cried.

"JAMES HARRON POTTER!" Lily yelled sitting Harry on the couch.

James walked down stairs hold a shoulder bag. He calmly walked over to Harry and Lily and stared at them. It took Lily a minute to understand what was going on.

"James you cannot be truly considering that," Lily said her voice shaking.

"He's a Dark wizard Lils he doesn't belong here," James said.

"He's nine years old! Where were will he go," Lily shrieked.

"I sat up a place for him a Walkmans school for troubled wizard children," James explained.

"Where Sirius went! What the hell is wrong with you he saved Andrew," Lily fired off on him.

"He's a Dark wizard," James said simply.

"That's it I've had it up to here with you. If Harry goes I go," Lily said taking the bag.

"Lily you can't be serious," James said angrily.

"Oh I am Harry go get your brother and sister,"

"No! It's me and our children or him," James sneered.

"HIM, Harry go say goodbye to Andrew and Lila,"

Harry jumped of the couch and ran up to Lilac and Andrew's room. Harry saw Lila crying holding Harry's old blanket and Andrew holding a stuff wolf Harry had given him for his birthday. Lila was the first to notice Harry she ran into his arms and not soon after Andrew was their too.

"Harry what is happening," Lilac cried.

"Me and mummy are going away. Daddy doesn't love me anymore" Harry tried to explain.

"But Harry you can't you're my big brother, who will protect me," Lila cried even more.

"Andrew will, he's the oldest now. But we will see each other again," Harry promised.

"Okay, Harry is this my fault," Andrew asked.

"No, I love you, both of you," Harry said kissing them both on the head before running out.

Harry was smart for is age he spent a good deal of time reading books about magic. He walk down and saw his mother with her wand pointed to his father… no to James Potter's face. Harry walked over to his mother and took her hand and they apparated from Godric's Hollow.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

They appeared on a Muggle street the name Spinner's End showed up. Harry knew they were going to is grandparent's old house. He had been there a few times before Lila was born. Lily pulled Harry closer to her as they walked pasted a group of Muggles. That's when Lily felt a small magical spike from the old Snape house. _'Severus!' _she thought hopeful pulling Harry to her childhood best friend house. She knocked on the door gently and that open to show a shocked Severus Snape.

"L…Li…Lily?"

"Severus! I can't believe it's really you," Lily smiled.

"Lily what are you doing here," Severus asked.

"Uhh, Long story I thought you left this place when you turned 17," Lily said nervously.

"I did, I use it as my potions lab now," Severus said.

"Ahh,"

"I'm sorry, would you like to come in," Severus opening the door.

"Yes we would," Lily said pulling Harry inside the house. This had been the first time Severus had notice the small boy holding on to Lily. The Mini James Potter must be their eldest son, but there was something different about him. He had powerful dark magic inside of him. Lily noticed Severus eyeing Harry and chucked:

"Severus this is my son Harry, Harry this is an old friend of mine Severus Snape."

Harry gasped, he read all about this man the youngest potion's master in the history of the world, Harry had always wanted to meet him. Potion was his favorite subject to read about.

"Harry here is my little potions protégé he's read all about you Sev," Lily smiled.

Harry buried his head into his mother's robes groaning. That was not the way he wanted to meet his role model.

"Hello Harry, I always like to meet protégés. So what level are you on in potions," Severus smirked.

"I'm on a third year Level, I would be on fourth if mummy let me make some harder potions," Harry said shyly facing the man.

"Wow and your what ten," Severus said little impressed but more shocked.

"I'm nine," Harry said proudly.

"Impressive."

Severus liked this boy he was so much like Lily. Harry had fell asleep a half hour later while Lily told Severus what had happened today and why she was back on Spinners End.

"You say a cobra attacked your youngest son and your eldest son spoke Parseltongue saving all three of your children. But Potter kicked you and him out for it," Severus repeated.

"Yes, Harry is a good boy though. I mean you're a Dark wizard and your not evil" Lily said.

"A lot of people would disagree with you on that Lil," Snape said sadly.

"A lot of people don't know you like I do," Lily smiled.

"You can stay with me until your parent's old house is clean and ready to live in," Snape suggested.

"Where do you live now," Lily questioned.

"Prince Manor," Severus said simply.

"Ahh and what about your 'friends'" Lily asked.

"They can't get pasted my wards, only Lucius and Cissy are keyed into them," Severus explained.

"Okay," Lily nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Lily and James never died because Voldemort didn't believe in the prophecy. So Harry had a relatively normal life until James discovered he was a Parseltongue. Believing Harry to be a dark wizard he disowns the nine year old boy and divorces she wife, and take Harry's younger sister Lilac and younger brother Andrew away.  
><strong>Pairings:** SS/LE, NM/LM, HP/DG (She won with five out of 11 votes), SB/RL, RAB (Love him)/BC Jr (they were in the same year at Hogwarts right? So it's likely their were roommates), LL/CW (Most Likely), LP/TMR (I'm sorry I couldn't help myself), AP/CD  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Father/Mentor Snape, Brotherly Draco, Regulus is alive and so is Barty Crouch Jr. (because they were both bad asses), Manipulative Dumbledore, Smart! Independent! Dark! Harry, Dark! Lily (sort of), Major Light bashing, Slight James Potter bashing, Badass! Potter siblings  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>If I owned Harry Potter, Hedwig, Fred, Snape, and Regulus would not have died and Regulus would have played a huge play in the books. Oh and Harry would be in Slytherin. So Harry Potter and most of the Characters in this story belongs to her.  
><strong>An- **So Harry is a little OOC, and Andrew is just like harry in the book but instead of being loyal to Dumbledore he is loyal to Harry. Lilac is all OC. And yes the Potter siblings will be Dark  
><em><span>Parseltongue<span>_  
><em>'Thought'<em>  
><em><strong>Letters<strong>_  
>"Speech"<p>

**Beta'd by DrarryDramioneGirl**

_**Chapter One: **_

Harry woke with his mother's arm wrapped around him. The events from the previous day played out in his head and he sighed. He wasn't in Godric's Hollow; he didn't even know where he was. He carefully pulled away from his mother and walked over to a desk where a few pieces of parchment lay beside his mother's favorite peacock quill. She must have written Mrs. Weasley last night to tell her about what happened. Harry didn't really like the Weasley parents that much- he thought they where a little weird and Muggle obsessed. But he liked their kids aside from Ron and Ginny, the twins where funny and really great with charms and potions; Andrew hung out with them more. Bill was good with runes, Charlie knew all about magical creatures, and then there was Percy the only one that knew anything about magical theory. Harry sat at the desk and grabbed the grabbed the quill and began to write;

_**Dear Andy and Lila,**_

_**I wanted you to know Mum and I are okay. It's Monday so wake up and get ready for Uncle Moony and Pads to come and take you to Diagon Ally. Behave and Andy don't run off this time I'm not there to protect you. Make sure to hold Lila's hand the whole time you're in the ice cream shop. Oh and I love you both and be safe.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Harry**_

Harry smiled at the letter. Every Monday over the summer his godfathers would take the two younger siblings out while Harry went to see his best friend Luna Lovegood or his god-brother Neville Longbottom. Harry walked over to the beautiful reddish-brown farm owl sitting on the back of an armchair.  
>"Hey Mabel, can you take this to Andrew and Lilac," Harry smiled at the Owl watching it fly out the open window.<br>"Harry? What are you doing," his mother asked sleepily.  
>"I was sending a letter to Andy and Lila," Harry smiled running back into his mother's arms.<br>"Ahh, and what did you tell them," Lily asked wrapping her arms around him.  
>"To behave with uncle Moony and Padfoot and that I love them," Harry smiled.<br>"Oh it's Monday, would you still like to go see Luna," Lily asked sitting up.  
>"I would like that very much," Harry smiled cuddling closer to his mum.<br>"Well you better get ready," Lily smiled.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Andrew was asleep on his bed when he felt something a bird pecking at his ear. He sat up looking at the beautiful reddish-brown farm owl sitting on his chest. Andrew smiled up at the owl and opened the letter.  
>"Mabel, you stay I'll get Lila," Andrew said watching the owl fly over to Andrews desk.<br>Andrew walked into Lila's forest green room. She was sitting on her bed like she was waiting.  
>"Lilac what are you doing," Andrew asked sitting next to her.<br>"Waiting for mummy, she always comes in and brushes my hair," Lilac said.  
>"Lila, she's not coming. Mum and Harry are gone but Harry sent us a letter," Andrew explained.<br>"Are they alright? Is Mummy safe? Where are they," Lila asked speaking so quickly Andrew could just barely get want she was asking.  
>"Yes, now get up uncle Pad and Moony should be here soon."<br>"Can we write Harry back?"  
>"Of course but lets get moving."<br>"Okay Andy,"

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Harry had just finished dressing - he was wearing muggle jean and an emerald green button up shirt. He looked over at his mother who was wearing a black and white dress with her dark red hair pulled up into a ponytail. Harry smiled when he saw Mabel flying in the window.  
>"Mum! They wrote back," Harry smiled running over to the owl.<p>

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**We're glad you and Mummy are ok. Me and Lilac are wake and I brushed Lilac's hair. Are we going to see you and Mummy again?**_

_**Love Always**_

_**Andrew and Lilac**_

_**PS. We need to tell you a secret**_

"Mummy will I ever see them again," Harry said looking up at her.  
>"Of course," Lily smiled sadly.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"Harry do you know what divorce is?"<br>"When a Husband and wife break-up?"  
>"Yes, Last night James...your father...filed for a magic divorce."<br>"So what's going to happen?"  
>"I become Lily Evans again."<br>"And what about me, will I become Harry Evans?"  
>"I don't know Harry. Your grandfather Charlus Potters had named you his Heir so I'm not sure."<br>Lily and Harry made their way down their way down the stairs. Prince Manor was beautiful with black and white marble floors, black marble columns, and snow white walls with silver trim. One of the small house elves entered the Entrance Hall.  
>"Master is waiting for Ms. Evans and Mr. Harry in the dinning room. Twinkle make breakfast for Master's guest," Twinkle said and lead Lily and Harry into the dining room. Severus was sitting at the table reading the Prophet.<br>"Twinkle made you both breakfast, have a seat anywhere and it will appear," Severus said. Lily took next to Severus and Harry sat next to her. On Lily's plate a bowl of homemade Granola appeared with fresh strawberries slices on top and on Harry's plate malted waffle with homemade apple butter.  
>"So what are you doing today," Severus asked as the two began to eat.<br>"Harry is going to see his friend Luna. The Lovegoods are neutral and Lena is a good friend of mine," Lily smiled.  
>"The Lovegoods...you mean the Quibbler's Editor," Severus said in dislike.<br>"I read the Quibbler, it's really informative. Not that you would its pretty much ward off against people who take sides. No Order member or Light Auror can read the true message nor can Death Eaters unless you buy Spectrespecs," Harry explained smirking.  
>"What kind of information," Severus asked more interested.<br>"Normal things, like where not to go on holiday because of Death Eater raids, The Dark and the Light's views on the war, and other stuff," Harry smiled.  
>"How very interesting," Severus said nodding.<br>"So what are you doing today Sev," Lily asked.  
>"Meetings, Regulus and Lucius will undoubtedly drop by later today," Severus said.<br>"Regulus Black," Harry asked hopefully.  
>"Yes," Severus nodded.<br>"My godfather Sirius says I'm just like him. Dad never let me meet him but I really want to," Harry said giving a small smile.  
>"I'll see what I can do,"<br>~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Harry and Lily stepped out the fireplace and was greeted by a smiling Xenophilius Lovegood. Harry grinned at the man and looked around for any signs of the small blonde girl. Xenophilius noticed and smiled at the small raven hair boy.  
>"Luna is in Asteria's Lab," Xenophilius said.<br>Harry made is way down to the potions Lab the Lovegood's had in their basement. Mrs. Lovegood was something of a veteran experimenter, Luna and Harry always found themselves watching and helping her. Lately Mrs. Lovegood had been trying to find a way to liquefy curses.  
>"Harry glad you choose to join us," Asteria smiled.<br>Currently, she was adding lacewing flies to the already bubbling potion. After crushing them, she tipped them into the cauldron, which spurted once, and then turned a nasty brown color.  
>"Perfect. Just perfect." She smiled at the color turning clear as water.<br>"Here Mummy," Luna said handing her mom the wand that sat next to her.  
>"Harry, could you and Luna stand a bit further back? You know how dangerous some of these ingredients can be," Asteria said calmly, gently grabbing her wand; she stirred the potion clockwise twice, and then counterclockwise five times whispering the curse. Suddenly, the cauldron started to bubble violently. Asteria was terrified as was Luna. Harry shook Luna.<br>"Luna RUN! Tell your Dad and my mom to get out," Harry yelled running in to over to the potion. Luna ran and Harry heard his mother scream for him as Mr. Lovegood pulled her out. Harry mind was racing they had about a minutes before the whole house blew. Harry's Dark Magic came out and was swirling around both he and Mrs. Lovegood the potion had burned a good part of Mrs. Lovegood's arm. Harry threw arms around Mrs. Lovegood's waist as his Dark Magic forced them to disapparate. Harry was so thankful that the Lovegood's wards were so weak.  
>~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~<p>

Lily watch the Lovegood house until there was an almighty _BANG_ and the house's four walls blew apart, as the roof and first floor collapsed.  
>"No," Lily yelled dropping to the ground sobbing.<br>"This isn't happening," Luna whispered crying into her father's chest .  
>Lily cried hard until she heard it, he sons voice yelling for help. Was God trying to punish her? Then she saw Luna and Mr. Lovegood's eyes widen as the voice got stronger.<br>"HELP! MUMMY," Harry voice yelled.  
>Lily jump to her feet and ran fast to where voice was coming from. Lily's eyes widen when she her nine year son on the ground bleeding heavily next to a badly burned Mrs. Lovegood. Harry was splinched during the Apparition. Lily quickly dropped on her knees and started casting healing spells on them both. Luna and Xenophilius watch as his wife started to blink. Lily pulled out a card and hand it to Xenophilius.<br>"This will portkey you to St Mungos," Lily said pulling out the portkey Severus had given her the night before.  
>~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0<p>

Lily appeared in the Entrance Hall, she heard voices and made her way to the living, Harry was groaning. Lily had cleaned and stopped it from it bleeding but she needed Essence of Dittany to heal it. Lily stopped when she found Severus in the study with Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black, and what looked a small vision of Lucius. Severus's eyes fell on the groaning boy.  
>"It hurts," Harry groaned.<br>"Essence of Dittany," Lily plead eyes locked on Severus whom walked over to cabinet and pulled out a vial and handed it to Lily. She had laid Harry on the couch and let two drops fall into the open wound. Harry let out a sigh as the wound started to close.  
>"HARRON JAMES POTTER HOW COULD YOU BE SO RECKLESS! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Lily yelled. Harry frowned, his mother never called him by his full first name.<br>"I'm sorry Mum," Harry said looking down. He never liked upsetting his Mum.  
>"Harry, if you every do something so reckless again...You will never ever be alone. I will attach you to my hip," Lily scolded.<br>"Yes mother," Harry said sadly.  
>"Thank you Severus. Hello Lucius, Regulus, and this must be your son Draco, I believe," Lily said turning to the three men. Harry eyes shot up to the youngest man and studied him he was tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with long, lustrous black hair, and dark green almost black eyes.<br>"Yes, Severus was just explained you'd staying here a while," Lucius said formally.  
>"Yes," Lily said dryly.<br>"Well, I guess you wouldn't want you're son to be around us," Lucius said coldly.  
>"As a matter of fact I think he can learn something from you. A little thing called self preservation," Lily said looking back over at the boy.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summery: **Lily and James never died because Voldemort didn't believe in the prophecy. So Harry had a relatively normal life until James discovered he was a Parseltongue. Believing Harry to be a dark wizard he disowns the nine year old boy and divorces she wife, and take Harry's younger sister Lilac and younger brother Andrew away.

**Pairing/s:** SS/LE, NM/LM, HP/DG, SB/JP (**Changed**), RAB/BC Jr, LL/CW (Most Likely), LP/TMR, AP/CD, RL/FG

**Warnings:** Father/Mentor Snape, Brotherly Draco and Neville, Regulus is alive and so is Barty Crouch Jr. Manipulative Dumbledore, Smart!Independent! Dark! Harry, Dark! Lily (sort of), Major Light bashing, Slight James Potter bashing, Badass! Potter siblings

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Hedwig, Fred, Snape, and Regulus would not have died and Regulus would have played a huge play in the books. Oh and Harry would be in Slytherin. So Harry Potter and most of the Characters in this story belongs to her.

_::Parseltongue::_

'_Thought'_

_**Letters**_

"Speech"

**UnBeta'd**

_**Chapter Three: **_

It had been three week since the incident at the Lovegood's house. Lily couldn't really stay mad at Harry after Xenophilius owled and told them Asteria would be okay and that she only suffered from several burns. Today they were going to Gringotts to sort out the problems with the Divorcé and it is also the first time Harry is going to see Lilac and Andrew since the snake incident. Harry was standing in front of a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops in Diagon Ally. Lily took Harry's hand walking in. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them:

_**Enter, stranger, but take heed**_

_**Of what awaits the sin of greed,**_

_**For those who take, but do not earn,**_

_**Must pay most dearly in their turn.**_

_**So if you seek beneath our floors**_

_**A treasure that was never yours,**_

_**Thief, you have been warned, beware**_

_**Of finding more than treasure there.**_

A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these. That's when Harry's eyes fell on a group of people, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lilac Potter, Andrew Potter, and shockingly Regulus Black.

"Harry!" Lilac yelled pulling away from James and jumping into Harry's arms. Andrew wasn't far behind ripping his hand away from Remus and running into Lily's arms. They all walked over to the group and Harry broke free of his siblings and jumped on Regulus.

"Where you have been hiding," Harry asked as Regulus picked him up. Regulus and his boyfriend Barty had been over to Prince Manor ever day talking and teaching him.

"Sorry kid Barty's been trying to get me to marry him," Regulus smirked.

"Now where's the fun in that," Harry smiled.

"That's my point. Now what is the most important lesson we've ever taught you," Regulus said putting him down.

"Constant Vigilance is key and self preservation is necessary," Harry smiled and looked over at his shoulder at the three men gawking at him.

"Harry, don't be rude say hello," Lily scolded.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin," said Harry politely.

"What the hell is the Little Death Eater doing here," James sneered glaring at Regulus along with Sirius.

"I sent him," a cold silky voice traveled from behind the group. Harry turned around and grinned from ear to ear at the man stand there in all black robes.

"Snivellus," growled Sirius.

'_DON'T CALL HIM THAT'_ Harry hiss dangerously at the Marauders. Severus and Lily smirked as Marauder's eyes widen in horror. Two goblins walked out and led the group to a side door that led to the deeper offices inside Gringotts. The room was dark and empty; it only held a round table with a few chairs. They all took a seat, Harry sat between Lilac and Andrew.

"We are all gathered here today for the magical divorcé of James Harron Potter and Lilith Marie Potter nee Evans," the oldest looking goblin stated. "I am Battleworn and I am head of the Potter vaults and this is Griphook the Keeper of Mrs. Potter's vault and the Potter Trust vaults."

"Our first order of business is the custody of the Potter's children. I understand that Mr. Potter wants full custody of Lilac and Andrew Potter and Mrs. Potter would like partial custody."

"The Ministry agrees with Mrs. Potter. However the two will live with Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter is granted visitation and over night visits," Griphook informed.

"The next and most important the statist of Lord Potter, Charlus Potters had named James Potter's first born son _Harron_ James Potter his Heir. There is no way to remove _Harron's status as Lord Potter," _Battleworn explained.

"I believe there may be a way another way but it would make Andrew Lord Potter and the only son of James and I," Lily explained.

"Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Potter," said Harry dramatically.

"Who the bloody hell taught you that," Regulus glared.

"Barty, he still visits me," Harry grinned.

"Barty and his bloody fucking muggle books," Regulus mumbled.

"Well, Harry Sev and I have been talking and he wants to blood adopt you," Lily smiled. Harry beamed at Severus.

"A blood adoption will work perfectly. When will you like to schedule it," Griphook said.

"Severus and I made the potion. All it needs is Harry and James's blood. We could do it now if Harry and James are okay with it," Lily suggested. Remus frowned looking over at Harry.

"Maybe, you should think about this Prongs," Remus said.

"No, I'll do it," James glared.

"I want to! I want you to be my Dad Severus," Harry smiled and walked over to Severus and Lily. Severus pricked Harry's figure gently so he would feel the pain and a let two fat drop dip in which James did to him-self.

"Harry after you do this is permanent. Your name will change to the one Severus and I have chosen and so will you godparents," Lily explained. Harry grabbed the vial from Severus and looked around the room. Sirius and James had both looked uncaring; yet Remus was frowning as were the Potter sibling. It didn't matter Severus was the father he wanted and that was all that mattered.

He placed the vial to his lips and drank it in one gulp. His face felt fun as it his morphed slow his body felt like ice. It took around ten minutes for the adoption to be competed. Harry still had Lily's eyes but the green was much brighter then Lily's green, his hair lay down unlike James but was still a little messy, higher cheek bones, and his skin paled, but all and all Harry looked more like a Regulus. Severus could only guess that because is his grandmother was a black and Potter's mother was a Black. Harry took off is glasses which was now unneeded and smiled at his parents.

"I need a few more drops of blood. Just get me your finger" Griphook said looking over the boy.

"Okay sir," Harry said giving Griphook his hand

Griphook stuck his outstretched finger with a small needle, as quick as a snake, and before Harry could even register the pain, a couple fat droplets were already dripping onto the blank parchment below. Words began to materialize starting from where the drops of blood in blood red letters.

**Name: **_**Harry **__**Erebus**_ _**Prince**_

**Adoptive Parents:**_** Lily M. Evans and Severus T. Prince-Snape,**_

**Biological Parents: **_**James H. Potter and Lily M. Evans**_

**Godparents: **_**Regulus A. Black and **__**Asteria S.**_ _**Lovegood**_

**Heir to:**_** House of Prince (by Blood), House of Slytherin (by Blood), House of Black (by Name),**_

"Harry, what do you think," Lily smiled.

"Harry Erebus Prince… I like it way better then Harron," Harry smiled. "Wait Reggie you named me you're heir?"

"Of course, Barty and I talked and he thinks it's a brilliant," Regulus smirked.

"Lilac, Andrew, do you like Harry Erebus Prince," Harry asked slightly worried. Lilac smiled and threw herself in to Harry's arms for the second time that day.

"You look handsome," giggled Lilac.

"Well, I like it. Now I look better then you," Andrew joked.

"Moony can you take Lilac and Andrew to get ice cream while we finish up here," James asked. Remus quickly stood up glancing over at Harry before sighing.

"Would you like to come too Harry," Remus offered quietly ignoring the growls from James and Sirius. Harry blanked in surprise then nodded slowly. Lilac and Andrew clutched their brother's hands as the followed Remus out to the ice cream shop. Harry took a seat outside why Remus took Lila and Andy inside to buy the ice cream.

Suddenly, there was a soft hiss that sounded just a little behind Harry and to the right. Turning, he glanced down the dark crevice situated between two buildings. It was just narrow enough for a body to walk through and the ground was littered with garbage. Just as he was about to look away, the hiss came back.

_::Serpent-speaker.::_

Harry gasped. It was the Cobra from the park.

_::Master Harry. I told you I would return. You are different now your scent is stronger::_

_::I was adopted. Why have you returned?::_

_::My Master is interested in you serpent-speaker. My Tom has sent me here to question you::_

_:Tom? Is that your Master's name?::_

_::Yes, although only I am allowed to call him thus.::_

_::And what is your name of beautiful cobra::_

_::I am Nagini::_

_::Well beautiful Nagini what are these questions you Master wishes to know.::_

_::Well when is your birthday?::_

_::July 31, 1980::_

_::Your parents are James and Lily Potter?::_

_::James was my father.::_

"Harry!" Lila's voice called out. "We got you some chocolate frogs."

Luckily for both of them, Lilac and Andrew didn't see the fearsome creature currently surrounding her big brother.

_::I have to go now,::_ Harry said mournfully. _::Will I see you again?::_

_::Yes, young serpent-speaker,::_ Nagini replied, moving forward to caress the side of Harry's face with her own. _::You will see me again. I promise.::_

"Harry do you remember our secret?" Lila whispered looking over to see if Remus was coming. He was still paying for the ice cream Andrew and Lilac where now eating.

"Yes, are you going to tell me," Harry asked as he began unwrapping a chocolate frog.

"Well Lila and I kinda understood that what you said to the snake…" Andrew said not looking up from his ice cream. Harry choked a little and stared at the two in shock. '_Parseltongue is typically hereditary. It can't be from James and Mom is as Muggle-born. I'll ask Mom and Dad about were Muggle-borns come from when we get home.'_ Harry thought then smiled he really liked calling Severus Dad.

_::Lilac your hair is messy:: _Harry hissed to his little sister. Lilac hands flew up to her hair trying to get the tangles out.

"Dad tried to put it into piggy tails," Andrew explained.

"I was speaking in Parseltongue. That's the language of serpents," Harry smiled.

"You spoke a different language? But I didn't realize it!" Andrew exclaimed.

"I felt the same way until a snake explained it to me when I was your age Lila. He told me most people think serpent speakers are evil and I shouldn't tell people. You two can't tell anyone until I talk to Mum."


End file.
